


Rewrite The Stars

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I'll possibly do a longer one later on thats an au, If this one does well, M/M, Short song fic, This Isn't My Best Work, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Jonghyun is constantly avoiding Minhyun, scared of what some people will think if they see them together. Minhyun on the other hand couldn't care less, constantly dragging a shy and scared Jonghyun around and keeping him close to him. Even going as far as to give air kisses hoping Jonghyun eventually understands.





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic based off [Rewrite the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4) from The Greatest Showman. I'm so obsessed with the soundtrack and this song just screamed 2hyun to me. I suggest listening to it on repeat while you read this. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, its 3am.

Minhyun frowns as he steps closer to Jonghyun on stage, the other boy trying to turn away from him and walk off before he grabs him around the shoulder and brings him close. Smiling at him, he sends a small but quick air kiss to him and grins as Jonghyun allows a small smile to grace his face. They stand together as the show ends and they take photos, he quickly follows his members and tries to find Jonghyun, who had run off as soon as he could, once theyre backstage since theyre not in the limelight anymore. Grumbling as he stands in the hall, his shoulders slumping when he can’t find his friend. Aron walking by at the same time raises an eyebrow.

“He’s in the waiting room. He practically ran there.” Minhyun looks over at him and puts his arm around his shoulders as well as they head to Nuest’s waiting room. Once there he finds Jonghyun huddled on the couch in his normal street clothes; loose jeans, his black shoes and a hoodie that’s two sizes too big. The hood was pulled up as he watched whatever show on his phone, Minhyun snuck up beside him and plopped onto the couch pressing a light kiss on his cheek when he was positive no one was looking. Jonghyun tensing up and looked up at him as he frowned.

“What are you doing? Someone’s going to notice you’re here.” Minhyun frowned, Jonghyun had been caring too much about the fans and other people since September; Granted that is when they all started throwing a fit. The first month was great and Minhyun was able to talk about how proud he was of his members, was able to talk about his group, but afterwards everything changed and Dongho had to explain to him that Jonghyun and them were instructed to act as if they were strangers. They had all agreed but only Jonghyun truly kept to the rule still. The rest of them missed hanging out with their best friend in person. Even if it was on stage for a few moments. Minhyun shook his head.

“It’s backstage, no one cares back here. I miss my best friend.” Jonghyun opened his mouth to talk when one of the Wanna one members popped in sighing in relief.

“There you are! We have another schedule, cmon hyung.” With that Minhyun frowned and looked back at Jonghyun who had resumed watching his show, Minhyun sighed and squeezed his thigh as he stood and headed off. His eyes trained to the ground and his shoulders slumped when Jonghyun looked back up. It was stupid what he was doing, Jonghyun knew this. He missed his best friend too, but there was nothing they could do anyway. Months later they saw each other again, Minhyun smiling at him widely and waving. Jonghyun blushed and looked away, trying to preoccupy himself with anything since he was alone. Only himself being asked on this show while four of the Wanna One members, including Minhyun, were asked on. He swore to himself as Minhyun appeared beside him, he sensed his presence more than saw him. Glancing up he saw Minhyun give a soft smile as he felt their fingers entwine. Next came a tug and Jonghyun felt his stomach jump as he was dragged along behind the taller boy passed everyone who was in the middle of deciding what to do now that two cameras were malfunctioning. Jonghyun had a hinting suspicion it was Minhyun’s fault, they ended up in a waiting room and Minhyun turned to cup Jonghyuns face, surprising the shy leader.

“W-What are you doing?” Minhyun’s expression softened as he leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Jonghyun froze, eyes wide as he felt himself shaking slightly, they sat on the small couch and Minhyun held out an ear piece as he brought up something on his phone. They listened to the music, Minhyun having found lyrics in Korean for it, Minhyun rested his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he hummed along with it. Jonghyun listened and read the lyrics, his breathing a little shaky as he takes in what it’s saying.

> _But you're here in my heart_
> 
> _So who can stop me if I decide_
> 
> _That you're my destiny?_
> 
> _What if we rewrite the stars?_
> 
> _Say you were made to be mine_

Jonghyun felt tears prick his eyes as he glanced over at Minhyun who was now lip syncing to the song, occasionally allowing his voice to grow louder at some parts. Jonghyun knew the taller boy liked him, he wasn't stupid. He liked him too, but there were things and people that scared the hell out of Jonghyun for years. The fear growing more now that they were more popular than ever before. Minhyun hated to see Jonghyun scared and shying away from his touch. He loved it before when they could touch and hug and even joke that they were destined to be together. Jonghyun turned back to the phone as the song continued, listening and reading. His heart aching more as the female's voice began.

> _But there are mountains_
> 
> _And there are doors that we can't walk_ _through_
> 
> _I know you're wondering why_
> 
> _Because we're able to be_
> 
> _Just you and me_
> 
> _Within these walls_

Minhyun sat up and glanced over at Jonghyun, the shorter glancing up at him as the post chorus began, the song having reminiscences of their duet Daybreak and he felt himself tense as it continued. The lyrics mentioning wanting to fly with the other, just like their song. Minhyun giving a small smile as the lyrics finished off with a small bit of hope.

> _It feels impossible_
> 
> _It's not impossible_
> 
> _Is it impossible?_
> 
> _Say that it's possible_

Minhyun cupped his leaders cheek and rested their foreheads together, chuckling as he felt Jonghyun shaking from the song and just overall stress, their eyes locked in a gaze until Jonghyun suddenly stood and rushed off, not hearing the ending of the song. Minhyun sighing as he watches him run through the door.

> _You know I want you_
> 
> _It's not a secret I try to hide_
> 
> _But I can't have you_
> 
> _We're bound to break and_
> 
> _My hands are tied_

Jonghyun being stopped by the producer to tell him he can go home, a bit of worry in his gaze as he takes in Jonghyuns flustered and upset appearance. He nods and thanks him, hearing him say they'll call for a reshoot later on. Jonghyun smiles and gives a quick nod, rushing to his van and looks at his hands while the manager gives a worried glance at him; Questioning if he's already, Jonghyun simply nods. They head home then, the manager seemingly content with the nod and Jonghyun leans his cheek on his hand as he looks outside. His heart having not stopped pounding in his chest since he left Minhyun's side. He looks up the song and plays it again himself, listening to the very end, a sharp inhale at the ending. The girl having left the other despite her feelings, he groans and tips his head back, eyes closed as the song repeats and he realizes he did the same thing. Minhyun was trying to make him understand, trying to confess and let him know he wouldn't be on his own. Falling asleep in the car, he doesnt wake till they're home, the manager shaking him lightly. Jonghyun smiles and they head upstairs, his phone buzzing from Minhyun.  _Let me show you that you have nothing to be scared of. Please?_ Jonghyun bites his lip and silences his phone as he gets ready for bed. Climbing into bed, he rereads the text and decides, the others already don't like him much for no reason. He may as well do as he wants. He chuckles a bit and rolls onto his stomach as he hits send on his respond.  _Okay. I trust you_. Jonghyun can imagine the goofy grin that crosses Minhyun's face as he reads the answer. The taller boy sending him a location and time for tomorrow, a date, the text says. He recognizes the address, a new cat cafe that Jonghyun had mentioned wanting to try out months ago. He blushed from the fact he remembered and fell asleep easily. The next day, he manages to keep himself calm, the other members confused and a bit surprised when he mentions going out. 

"You rarely go out, be careful." Aron mentions from the kitchen, having been preparing for lunch. Jonghyun nods and smiles at him. The older asking if he'd be eating while out or if he should save a bit of the food for him to warm up later. 

"I'll eat out. Don't worry about me hyung, I'll be in good hands." he smiles and Aron blinks in surprised again before Jonghyun mouths that it's Minhyun he's going to see. Aron grins and shoos him out of the door, both of their laughter echoing off the walls in the hallway. 

"He better make sure you're full!" Jonghyun nods and waves to him as he steps into the elevator. His hands are shaking as he hits the lobby button. He doesn't understand why, it's just Minhyun, but he knows someone will probably follow them. As he reaches the lobby he tugs on his hat and sunglasses, tugging his hood up as well as he heads down the street to the cafe. When he enters he hears someone call out to him as he takes his hood down and sunglasses off.

"I'm sorry sir, we have a reservation for the da- oh. You're Jonghyun!" he felt his anxiety skyrocket before the lady smiled, her eyes crinkling at the sides before she held her hand out. 

"I can take your coat and hat, sir. Minhyun is waiting in our cafe area, most of our cats are out and very playful today." Jonghyun thanks her and bows slightly as he walks into the cafe area, the cats jumping around and playing with toys, his eyes light up taking it all in and moves over to one of the cats batting at a toy mouse. Cooing at it before he remembers why he's there and turns to see Minhyun grinning at him, he blushes and walks over sitting across from him. 

"Hi." Minhyun chuckles and holds out his menu for him.

"Hi. I'm glad you like it, I was worried it'd be too small or something." Jonghyun shook his head as he skimmed through the menu. The food when they eventually decided was amazing, and Minhyun sat at the table amused as he watched Jonghyun lay on the floor to pet the cats that wouldn't come to him; He almost didn't have the heart to tell him it was time to go. After nearly three hours, their reservation was up and Minhyun apologized to the manager. Mumbling that they would leave shortly, Jonghyun pouting at they had to go. He continued to pet the cats near him as they headed out, Sunglasses and hat back on, Jonghyun looked at Minhyun, the taller boy wearing his hood up and a mask. He frowned a little but felt his breath catch as Minhyun took his hand. 

"Let's go, I have another idea." Minhyun grinned as he headed towards the company, the two of them sneaking down to the old studios that no longer had working cameras. The two of them laying on the floor with the door locked as the song played in their ears. Minhyun singing bits as Jonghyun simply listened. He knew their members would understand the two of them, he figured that the Wanna One members may also understand and accept them, they didn't matter though. He was terrified of the media, of the fans, and of the antis that had grown since June. They could hardly even talk to each other at an award show without someone criticizing him. Minhyun must have understood somehow, Jonghyun looked at him when he smiled and rested his hand on his cheek, the two of them now on their sides despite the hard floor. 

"The others opinions don't matter Jjuya. You know that." Jonghyun nods a bit but feels the familiar prickle of tears threatening to fall. 

"I know, but they still make us. I can't let Nu'est fail again because of me or because who i lo-" he catches himself before he says it and stares at Minhyun whose eyes are now wide as saucers before a huge grin breaks out over his face. Jonghyun rolls his eyes a bit and chuckles as Minhyun tugs him over. Holding his chin in his hand as he sits up a bit. 

"You're not to blame for before, and you wont be to blame if the groups reputation is a little damaged from us. It'll be my fault honestly. I'm the one pursuing you, I wont let up." Jonghyun makes a face of agreement as Minhyun laughs and moves closer, finally kissing the other gently and reveling in the way the other tenses for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back. Jonghyun's hand snaking its way around his shoulders and tugging him closer to deepen the kiss. Minhyun grins in the kiss, humming parts of the song each time they kiss and stroking Jonghyun's cheeks as they simply stare at one another for a moment while catching their breath. Jonghyun knowing the other would go through literal hell for him. Knowing he could rely on him and the other members if things became too much. Minhyun mumbling against his temple that he isn't alone in this. Jonghyun held him closer than he would ever admit to and smiled softly. Minhyun peppering kisses on any skin he was close to. With every happy ending of course theres a bump before hand, Jonghyun found that out the hard way but he understood the moment he was surrounded and hugged by the other members who smiled at him and continued to be there for him that they'd make it through. They had. Minhyun returning to Nu'est as well shortly after their small scandal finished out and they celebrated the two of them finally being a thing. Dongho having been pouting all through dinner because he lost the bet the other three had placed on when they'd finally get together. The two lovers simply shook their head, Jonghyun a bit shocked that the others would bet on them, Minhyun having laughed simply cause he expected the others knew with how they danced around each other for nearly ten years. Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun as he took his hand, Minhyun kissing his knuckles as they sat together. 

"I love you." Jonghyun felt his ears burn, the other three  _oo-ing_ as they watched the couple before grinning and clapping for them as Jonghyun mumbled out the returning phrase quietly. 

"I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) my DMs are open or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
